The present disclosure relates generally to infusion pump systems, and more particularly to rotary peristaltic pumping systems.
Rotary peristaltic infusion pumps deliver fluid by sequentially compressing a tube with a plurality of rotating rollers. The tube is constrained within a track such that as the rollers rotate, one or more occlusion points or occlusion regions are formed where the roller compresses the tube against the track. As the rollers advance, the occlusion points or regions progress along the length of tube, thereby drawing fluid into the tube inlet, and forcing fluid out of the tube outlet. Assuming that the tube is elastic, and returns to its original dimensions once it passes each occlusion point or occlusion region along its length, the rate of pumping is generally governed by the rotation rate of the rollers, the radius at which the pumping action occurs, the inner cross sectional area of the tube, and/or the angular velocity of the roller assembly.